


Paranormal Activity: Randy's Fate

by TheChuckinator



Category: Paranormal Activity (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChuckinator/pseuds/TheChuckinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy leaves Dennis's house in fear of encountering whatever entity haunts there. He starts investigating and goes to Dennis's grandma's house. But once he gets there, he may not like what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal Activity: Randy's Fate

Paranormal Activity 3: Randy's Fate

Dennis stood by the door, talking to his friend Randy. He was and Julie were taking Kristi to the doctor and wanted Randy to babysit Katie.

"So we'll be back in a few hours. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, sure. Katie and I are going to have a fun time. Right, Katie?"

He turned to look at her. She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Randy beamed and turned back to Dennis. "Maybe we'll even get a glimpse of that crazy ghost!"

Dennis laughed. "Yeah, maybe. I doubt it, though." He kissed Katie on the cheek and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

Randy turned to Katie. "So, what do you want to do?"

Katie thought for a minute. "Can we play Bloody Mary?"

Randy frowned. "Did you hear Dennis and I talk about that?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah; it's supposed to be a pretty scary game."

Randy hesitated. He didn't want Katie to be fascinated by this game so soon.

"Please?" she begged.

Randy grinned. All right; just this once."

They went up to the bathroom and closed the door. Randy turned to look at Katie.

"Do you know how to play this?"

She shook her head.

"You're supposed to say 'Bloody Mary' three times while the lights are off. Wait for a few seconds and then turn them back on.

She nodded and faced the mirror. Randy turned off the light and stood next to her.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary," they chanted.

A few seconds went by and nothing happened. randy reached over and turned on the light.

"What are you doing?" Katie yelled.

"Nothing's happening," Randy said.

"We haven't had the light out that long! Turn it back off!"

Randy sighed and turned off the light. Before he did, though, he thought he saw a hazy figure drift past them.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

They waited for a few minutes and then Randy felt something bite him. It was so fast, so sudden, that he had to turn on the lights and jump.

"Holy fuck!" he yelled.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Something fucking bit me!" He took of his shirt and Katie's eyes widened. There, on his chest, was a huge bite. Blood was surrounding the wound and flowing very fast.

"My God," Katie said. "What the hell happened?"

Randy shook his head. "I don't know, but this is some messed-up shit. Let's get the hell out of here."

Suddenly a loud screeching scream echoed in the other room. Randy jumped. "Shit!"

The door started shaking violently, causing a little earthquake in the bathroom. Appliances smashed to the ground loudly. Randy ran to the door and held it by the doorknob, trying to stop it from shaking.

"Katie, help me!"

Katie ran to the door and pushed against it. The door shook more and started cracking, bending inward. The loud screech came again.

Katie started crying, sobbing against Randy's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should have never played this damn game."

The door stopped shaking and swung open. Katie and Randy looked in horror as they saw furniture levitating in the air, whirling around and crashing into walls. A loud scream echoed around the room as they stopped moving and hung in the air as if by an invisible string.

Randy looked at Katie and ran downstairs.

When Dennis got home, Randy grabbed him by the arm and forced him outside.

"We need to talk," he said.

Dennis looked at him. "Randy, what the fuck has gotten into you?"

Randy sighed. "You were right; this house is fucking haunted. I played Bloody Mary with Katie and I got bit. Look." He showed him the bite.

"Holy shit. What the fuck happened?"

Randy grabbed him. "Now, you listen here. This house has some really fucked-up paranormal shit. I don't know how it got here, and I don't really fucking care. All I want you to do is stop filming."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, Dennis! Stop filming everything that's going on in this goddamn house. If you do, maybe the paranormal activity will go away." He let go and backed away. "Now, I've got to get out of here. Whatever the hell this thing is, it scared the shit out of me."

He got in his car and drove off.

That night, after a series of paranormal activity in their house, Dennis took his girlfriend Julie and the girls to their grandma's house. Little did he know that everything was going to be the same there...almost.

He parked the car in the driveway and got out. Katie and Kristi's grandma, Lois, was standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Well hello, there!" she said. Kristi and Katie ran up to her.

"Hi grandma. How are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm just fine, sweetie. Now, why don't you four come on in and tell me what's going on."

They went inside and sat down. Lois set coffee down on the table and waited patiently for them to talk.

Dennis sipped his coffee. "We've been having a lot of paranormal activity in our house lately. We were wondering if we could stay here until it stopped."

Lois nodded. "Of course you may; I've always been delighted about having guests over. You may sleep in the guest room, and the girls can sleep across the room from you."

Dennis nodded and stood up. "Come on, girls. It's been a long day; let's get to bed."

He went upstairs and put them in bed. A few seconds later he came in the guest bedroom and fell asleep under the covers.

A few hours later, he heard a noise downstairs. He turned to Julie.

"What is that?"

"Oh, that's Lois. She has trouble sleeping. I'll go investigate."

She got out of bed and walked out of the room. Dennis sighed and got out of bed, failing to notice a shadowy female figure in the doorway.

He called out for Julie and the girls but there is no answer. He went downstairs and looked around.

"Julie? Where the hell are you?"

He went in the family room and stopped in shock. A human silhouette loomed eerily behind a curtain. When he pulled back the curtain nothing was there but the room had strange imagery on the walls such as an inverted pentacle and an upside-down cross. The back door was open, so he went outside to investigate. He opened the door in the garage and stopped in shock. Lois and several other women stood around an altar filled with candles. Blood dripped from the ceiling, surrounded by an inverted pentacle with a ram's head. Lois looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled.

"I...I..."

"GET OUT!"

Dennis turned, fleeing back to the house, with the women in slow pursuit. He found Julie at the top of the stairs, levitating unconscious above the floor. Her body threw itself at Dennis, knocking him down the stairs. He picked himself up and saw Kristi.

"Kristi! Come quickly!" He motioned to her and then retreated with her into a closet. They stood silent for a moment.

"What is it?" Kristi asked.

"Ssh!"

They were about to go out when something banged on the door. They screamed but it eventually stopped.

Dennis and Kristi left the closet and found Katie crying by Julie's body.

"Katie? Are you okay?" Dennis asked. He slowly approached Katie from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder. Katie turned around and unleashed an inhuman scream that threw him to the other side of the room, injuring his leg.

"Motherfucker!" he yelled.

Dennis tried to crawl toward Julie's body but Lois walked in front of him.

"You shouldn't have come, Dennis. Now...you will die." As Lois looked down onto him, Dennis' body suddenly and violently contorted, snapping his spine backwards with a sickening crack and killing him. Katie appeared and goes to Lois, who beckoned to Kristi.

"Come."

Katie and Kristi looked back at their dead parents and followed Lois.

Randy was at his house, reading up on the incidences at Dennis' house. He had checked out some books from the library about the supernatural and demonology. Humming, he skimmed the pages with interest until something caught his eye. It looked like the same symbol that was on the girls' wall.

"What..."

He looked closely at the symbol. It was on a picture of a group of women surrounding a house.

He read the caption aloud, "The symbol belonged to a witches' coven that brainwashed girls of child-bearing age into having sons and then forgetting about it. The symbol is a summoning, calling up a demon in order to terrorize the family in order to sacrifice them and become possessed."

Randy dropped the book. "Holy shit...those guys are in trouble!"

He ran to his car and sped down the street. After a few minutes, he turned in the driveway of Lois's house and ran up to the door. He opened it and walked in.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

He looked around and heard a noise coming from the next room. He went in and stopped in shock. Dennis and Julie were on the ground, covered in blood. Dennis's body was askew; his spine violently snapped. Bones broke from his skin, showing dried blood and cartilage. Julie was beside him, a huge wound on her chest. He backed away in horror.

"Holy shit. What the fuck happened?"

He spun around to leave but froze in fear. Lois stood in front of him, sneering evilly.

"Did you kill them?" Randy asked.

Lois said nothing. She walked toward him, pointing to him as she did so.

Randy backed away. "Did you fucking kill them? Answer me, you bitch!"

A loud scream echoed in the room and Randy felt himself fly backward, hitting the wall. His eyes widened as a hazy figure materialized in front of him. It growled, its eyes blood red. Randy gasped and tried to get up but his body refused to move. All of a sudden his neck snapped, and he gurgled blood as he was lifted in the air. He heard a loud screech as his body twisted, bones breaking and sticking out of his skin. He was hurled out of the room and smashed against the inverted pentacle on the wall. Randy's skull broke, blood pouring from his head. He fell to the ground and heard an echoing laughter as he died.


End file.
